Daughter of the Killer
by Star that Shines on Water
Summary: Brokenstar's daughter, Icepaw, tries extremely hard to please her father. She is the leanest apprentice and the quickest to learn, a credit to ShadowClan. Icepaw fears not even the fiercest cat, bearing an aura of fear of her own. Nothing ever gets in her way. Her stare will bring both beauty and fear. But alas, life is the mirror in which everyone shows their true reflection...
1. Prologue

Brokenstar stared around dismissively at the ShadowClan apprentices. They were so soft-hearted and clumsy; how could they ever learn to fight? He growled softly. He made them train early to preserve their youthful strength, and he got _this_.

He padded towards the entrance of his den. These apprentices were a disgrace to ShadowClan. Most of them had weak mentors. Two of them had decent mentors. His deputy, Blackfoot and one of his best warriors, Clawface, mentored two of them, but the strong warriors' efforts were wasted on such mouse-hearts.

The Clan needed kits that were born strong, with the right kind of blood. Neither Brokenstar or his six strong warriors had mates. They saw it as a sign of weakness.

But they were the only ones with the right kind of blood. They would just have to find the best she-cat. Brokenstar contemplated this. Blackfoot and Clawface were too busy to father kits. Jaggedtooth was too lazy. The other three would eventually become weak and give in to fatherly softness. He snorted in disgust. It was him or no one.

Brokenstar padded near the middle of the camp. His eyes scanned the she-cats. Many looked pathetic, chatting to each other. A blur of dark gray, black, and white caught his attention.

The pretty she-cat with her glowing green eyes was chasing a leaf, as if she was once again a kit, but the timing and precision she lashed out at it showed fair strength and quick thinking. A kit who had been watching in awe suddenly leaped on her, in an attempt to catch her off guard in a play fight. Instead, she dodged it with incredible speed and rounded on it playfully.

Yes, Darkmist showed the best traits. The large tom padded towards the young she-cat.

"Darkmist, a word." he mewed coldly, his tone of voice leaving no room for argument. He strode to the entrance of the camp. Darkmist shot an apologetic look to the kit before bounding after her leader's retreating form, bewildered.

Brokenstar stopped in a sheltered and private area place in the forest, surrounded by large, dense pines.

"There is something we need to discuss," he demanded, rather than inform. Darkmist didn't flinch at his emotionless eyes and cold voice, like most would. She simply nodded casually. The lack of fear pleased the dark brown tom.

"You may not be the only one to notice, but the apprentices are weak. If ShadowClan is to survive, they must be strong."

"What does this have to do with me?" Darkmist interrupted.

"I was getting to that!" Brokenstar spat in cold fury, but still, Darkmist did not flinch. He quickly regained his composure and spoke dangerously calmly. "It has come to my attention that either I or my warriors should father a litter."

Darkmist's eyes held a slight smug look but remained silent.

"My warriors are occupied with their own duties, so I believe I shall father a litter."

"And...?" Darkmist mewed, not catching on.

"Out of all the young she-cats in the Clan, you have the most talent and skill needed in our apprentices. You will mother our kits."

Darkmist froze, unable to comprehend what he had just said. Brokenstar continued.

"It will be a service to ShadowClan. All we require is one strong kit, and only us together will let that happen. This kit will make our Clan thrive." Brokenstar meowed.

The tri-colored she-cat stared down at her dainty paws, feeling very awkward. She trembled slightly, unsure of the idea. She looked at her leader. "One litter?" she whispered.

Brokenstar meowed his confirmation.

Darkmist's pelt heated and she nodded.

The leader purred in satisfaction. "Good."

* * *

Darkmist gasped in pain as her first kit fought its way into the world. Her belly rippled and the little kit slithered out and plopped onto the large raspberry leaf. She gazed in horror at it. It was her first time kitting.

"Is it dead?" she meowed frantically. Even though these kits weren't exactly what she wanted, she would still love and care for them.

"It's fine," Runningpaw assured the worried queen.

"As long as you stop worrying!" Yellowfang huffed.

Darkmist hissed in pain as the second kit announced its arrival. She stared in fright as Runningpaw began to lick it gently, encouraging the young kit to take its first breath and to get its blood flowing. Jaggedtooth was licking the first one, annoyance sparkling in his eyes.

After a lot more pain, the third kit left her, leaving her panting hard for breath. Yellowfang nudged the three kits to suckle in the warm crook of her stomach.

Darkmist stared affectionately down at them, only glancing up when Brokenstar entered the nursery. He stared down at his kits with a satisfied look in his bright amber eyes, content that ShadowClan finally had strong kits.

"What shall you name them?" he asked.

She bent her nose to touch the first kit, a dark brown tom with a white ear and paw. "His name is Lionkit," She turned to her second born, a pale gray, black, and white mottled she-kit. "Her name is Icekit," She finally turned to the last, a gingery brown tom. "And this will be Redkit."

"Perfect," Brokenstar mewed simply, before exiting the den with barely any emotion.

Standing off to the side, Yellowfang stepped forward a bit, her eyes looking from Darkmist's three kits to Brokenstar's disappearing figure and back again, interesy sparking in her eyes. Darkmist prayed to StarClan that she wouldn't notice the similarities.

"Darkmist, who exactly is the father?" she asked.

The queen chose to stare at her kits, not meeting the medicine cat's eye. Yellowfang fixed her with a hard stare, but said nothing. When Darkmist chanced a peek at her, she thought she saw a strange emotion in her eyes, looking suspiciously like...regret? She shook it off, noticing it was gone as fast as it was there.

Yellowfang left the nursery without complaint, suspicion crackling from her matted gray pelt, giving her one last look, before beckoning Runningpaw to follow. The medicine cat apprentice dipped his head at the queen and left.

Darkmist sighed in relief and exhaustion and stared down at her precious kits, huddled beside her. She purred softly. She knew despite how much she had grown close to their father, she'd never be with him. But she'd cherish her kits for moons to come.

Or at least, that's what she thought...


	2. Chapter 1

"Icepaw! Stop dithering like a useless kittypet and get over here!" Jaggedtooth spat at me.

I shook my head to clear my head and pushed my thoughts to the back of my head. I was thinking of Redkit and Lionpaw, my two deceased siblings. Redkit had died from the carrion disease, spread to him by other sick cats. Lionpaw had been slain by another apprentice while battle training.

For some reason, my training than most ShadowClan apprentices, as if Brokenstar wanted me to learn how to fight and hunt like a RiverClan, WindClan, and ThunderClan apprentice as well as regular ShadowCLan training.

I followed my mentor, Jaggedtooth, as we padded into the camp, two voles, a mouse, and a frog dangling from my jaws. Father had called a Clan meeting. I quickly dropped my prey on the pile before settling down to hear his words.

Once all eyes were on him, Brokenstar spoke.

"ShadowClan has kits that need food to grow strong, and WindClan refused to accept this. In order to feed our young, we shall attack and take over their territory." he announced.

"The Clan is still to weak for this!" Runningnose, our medicine cat whispered, his eyes clouded with worry.

"Do you doubt my leadership?" Brokenstar's fur began to bristle. He almost seemed genuinely concerned for the health of our kits, yet I clearly knew he also wanted more territory.

"No, Brokenstar." Runningnose murmured, flustered and nervous.

Blackfoot sneered from his place, next to the smooth boulder that my father announced Clan meetings.

Runningnose cast his eyes down shamefully to his gray paws. I _mrrowed_ quietly to myself. Seeing a medicine cat look so timid and self conscious was rather amusing.

"We shall attack WindClan tonight!" Brokenstar hardened his gaze, and a flick of his bent tail signaling the end of the meeting. The Clan dispersed, some of them muttering amongst themselves. I rolled my eyes. Dimwits.

Brokenstar was whispering to his deputy. "Blackfoot, we will take Jaggedtooth and his apprentice, as well as a few other apprentices... to test their strength.

Blackfoot eyes glittered evilly. Oh, father was sly in his way of disposing of the weaker ones. ShadowClan had no room for weakness. Weaklings were to be disposed before the other Clans took advantage of it. That would make us look pathetic.

Brokenstar once blamed our former medicine cat, Yellowfang, for the death of a few kits, forcing the weak, old fool out of ShadowClan territory. She was weak anyway.

"Yes, Brokenstar," Blackfoot nodded eagerly. He padded towards me.

"Icepaw, you and Jaggedtooth will be accompanying Brokenstar and I to WindClan territory tonight, as well as Petalpaw, Whitepaw, Littlepaw, and Grasspaw. Tell them."

I nodded, my eyes gleaming hungrily. Blackfoot seemed to approve of my nature. He stalked away, and I dipped my head to him. I padded into apprentice den.

"Whitepaw!" I addressed the timid black and white tom. "Where are Littlepaw and Grasspaw?"

"On p-patrol." Whitepaw stammered, not meeting my gaze like usual.

"What about Petalpaw?" I asked, beginning to get irritated.

"She's out hunting with Clawface and Tallpoppy." he answered quietly, gazing at ground. After a short pause, he spoke again. "Why?"

"You all are coming to WindClan tonight." I growled.

"Really?" Whitepaw's eyes widened in excitement, his clear blue eyes finally meeting my icy blue for a few heartbeats. His ear tips went red and he stared at his paws again. "Maybe I'll be made a warrior."

"Doubt it, you were only made an apprentice when I did." I tried to meet his eyes, but he looked away. It was as if thought Brokenstar would punish him for looking at me.

But, maybe Whitepaw was more afraid of Brokenstar than Grasspaw or Littlepaw were. Oh well. If one of them were weak during the battle, they would soon be done and over with, and WindClan would take the blame.

Whitepaw usually seemed the same, sometimes even braver than Grasspaw, yet he seemed more shy and timid around me. Sure, I resembled my father a lot, and my personality could be described as cold and frightening, but if that was what he was afraid of, why could the other apprentices not meet my eyes, though they were almost as short lived as Whitepaw's moment earlier. At least they were more often.

I shook my head for the second time that day and cleared my thoughts. "Be ready by sundown, Whitepaw, or StarClan will have a new recruit."

His eyes widened in fear, and he nodded. "Yes, Icepaw."

I sniffed indignantly before retreating out of the den. It felt good to be in charge, ever so good. The other apprentices were to weak to badger me around, to retaliate or protest. I was in charge of this den, and I will be throughout my whole apprenticeship.

* * *

After learning a few battle practice moves and hunting, the sun was soon sinking into the sky, casting a mix of red and orange to befall the camp. Whitepaw was pacing restlessly not far from the entrance of the apprentice den, while Littlepaw, Petalpaw, and Grasspaw gossiped. I rolled my eyes. They were the most into cats, always talking about one cat or another. I often spat threats at them when they gossiped about Darkmist, my mother.

Brokenstar's yowl alerted the five of us. I beckoned the other apprentices with my tail and we padded across the clearing. Brokenstar's eyes gleamed in approval as he watched me lead these cats confidently. "She's a born leader." I would often hear him say to Blackfoot. "She will make a powerful and reliable leader for ShadowClan."

Blackfoot would always agree, and not just because I was the leader's daughter. I was quite popular with the elite warriors.

"ShadowClan!" my father addressed the chosen cats, who had gathered in a ring around their leader. "Tonight, we will fight for the well-being of our kits! We will force WindClan for some of their territory, or drive them out of the forest!

Yowls of approval rose from the crowd, the loudest belonging to Jaggedtooth, Blackfoot, and Clawface, as well as the other strong warriors.

Brokenstar silenced them with a twitch of his bent tail, and stalked towards the WindClan border, us following right behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

Brokenstar flicked his tail for silence as we slowly crept forward. Two shadows stood over a hill, pacing. Those must be the two guards keeping watch. Well, they won't be in a few minutes.

Father fixed Grasspaw and I with his bright amber gaze, gesturing towards the guards. I nodded, beckoning the other apprentice forward. "See the tom? I want you to sneak up on him and tackle him. I'll keep him quiet, and then you kill him. I'll get the other one."

Grasspaw swallowed. "Then what?"

"Just do it." I spat quietly, so as not to alert the guards. He nodded vigorously.

He slid from my side silently, and one of the toms sniffed around cautiously, searching for a lurking enemy, his eyes narrowed.

Grasspaw pounced on him, catching him off guard with the element of surprise. Before the idiot could screech in defiance, I raced over and slammed my paws over his mouth, as Grasspaw delivered the killing bite. We stalked off to the side, pouncing on the other tom, doing the same time, except I killed him.

My eyes widened as he let out a warning screech. Grasspaw didn't silence him well enough! I glared daggers at him, and he shrunk in his pelt. At the sound of the WindClan cat's voice, ShadowClan bore into the camp.

Brokenstar headed straight to the leader's den. To my left, I saw Whitepaw grappling with a more experienced warrior, but Whitepaw appeared to be winning. Grasspaw and Petalpaw were fighting side by side against a skinny queen named Ashfoot. Littlepaw, however, was being overpowered by a bulky tom who I didn't know.

I leaped toward the brown tabby's side. Sure, he was quite weak and wasn't needed in ShadowClan, but I felt that I should help him, to make this charade of disposing him more believable.

With satisfaction, I landed square onto the cat's shoulders, rolling him away from Littlepaw, so he was in clear view of an enemy warrior. I landed multiple blows to the WindClanner's muzzle and head, dazing him. I let him up after sinking my claws in his pelt one more time, watching his cowardly form retreat.

I sprung over the crowd of cats, letting my claws flail so they dragged over the WindClan cats' heads. One of them shrieked in rage, and I recognized the scent of the nursery. It must be the queen I saw earlier, Ashfoot. Petalpaw and Grasspaw were right beside me, fury embedded in their small, narrowed eyes.

Ashfoot turned on me and lashed out, but I expertly dodged her. It confused the gray queen and she spat pathetic threats.

"Are you too frightened to fight me?" she snarled.

I landed just behind her, the queen's flank completely visible. I slashed my claws down her side, and she turned to retaliate with a fierce bite.

"No, are you?" I retorted to her question. I ducked, and her teeth clamped on Petalpaw's throat instead, with a sickening crack. The apprentice died instantly, and Ashfoot stared in horror, the blood pooling on the moorland grass.

In the midst of Grasspaw and the queen's disbelief, I sprang at Ashfoot and bit deep into her ear.

Ashfoot didn't react, her horrified eyes fixed on Petalpaw's limp body.

"Petalpaw!" Grasspaw wailed. He raced to his deceased sister's side, nudging her. "Wake up! Wake up!" For once, sorrow and sympathy found its way into my heart, and I gazed at the apprentice's body in sadness, her head tilted at an odd angle. _Lionpaw_, a voice in my head whispered. I shook it off.

Grasspaw seemed to forget there was a battle raging on, lost in grief for his sister. Ashfoot backed away into the crowd and disappeared. I hardened my eyes and I growled to the petrified apprentice. "Grasspaw, look out, you fool. "Onewhisker's charging at us."

I scented the tom trying to creep up behind me, so I spun around and lashed out over his muzzle. I leaped backwards to dodge his outstretched claws, but they hooked onto my ear slightly, leaving a single line of blood to drip down on my head.

Onewhisker pounced on me, holding me down as I mocked a desperate scrabble, going limp. He slightly loosened his grip, believing he had won. I kicked his stomach forcefully, throwing him off of me before he could retract his claws, and they caught onto Grasspaw's neck. The apprentice gurgled once, and his eyes glazed over, rendering him dead. I met Blackfoot's gleaming eyes, brewing with satisfaction and approval.

He looked in horror at Grasspaw, and prepared to charge at me. Suddenly, the yowl of the deputy, Deadfoot rang out around the camp, signaling retreat. Onewhisker looked confused, and I could almost hear him speak. "How are we supposed to retreat from our own camp?"

I sat as he raced out of the camp, bewilderment seething from the other WindClan cats.

We had won. The battle raged in another Clan's camp, yet we had defeated them. All we lost was two puny, useless apprentices. ShadowClan is well.

* * *

**Thank you guys for the nice reviews! It warms my heart to see what you all think. :3 Thank you again! Here is a chapter in your honor. Sorry it's quite short! .**


End file.
